Quiet Schemes
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Sirius, frantic to get off of Severus' Blackmail List, says that he's dating Remus. Can they pull it off or does Severus win out? Wolfstar.


_**Well hello again my kittens! Have some of my chocolate induced isanity! *throws in your face and continues eating chocolate***_

* * *

><p>"Remus!" Sirius skidded to a hault in front of the other boy. "I need a really, really, really huge favour!" He bounced on the balls of his feet nervously.<p>

With a heavy sigh Remus closed his book and set it aside. "What is it Sirius?" Upon seeing the other avert his eyes Remus sat up straighter. "Come on Sirius, you can tell me."

Sirius bit down on his lower lip and looked into Remus' eyes. "I-I need you to pretend to be my date. Please! I'll give you all the chocolate you could ask for, I screwed up. I told Severus that I had someone I was dating and he didn't believe me and asked who it was and you were the first person I could think of. Please Remus, if I don't show up in the courtyard with you at my side in an hour he's going to tell the whole school that I lied. My reputation would be ruined! Please Remus, help me just this on-"

When Remus started laughing Sirius' eyebrows knit in concern. "Remus?"

"I'm sorry," his sniggers were broken by a very un-Remus-like snort. "Your reputation isn't exactly the best in the school. You've shagged nearly half of the girls in the school and snogged nearly twice as many, you're always getting detentions for rediculous things, and you've probably been threatened to be expelled more times than a seven year old can count." He glanced up, his green eyes dancing with amusment. "Why do you suddenly care about your reputation?"

Sirius frowned softly. "Well, this time you're involved Moony." His grey eyes fell to the ground and his cheeks flushed slightly. "Please, Remus. I'll do anything."

"Alright," Remus grinned. "Six chocolate frogs per hour." He stood and headed towards their dormroom. "I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

-.-

Sirius watched the stairwell, his stomach churning. Why had he said that to Severus knowing full well that the Slytherin would question him and ask who he was dating? No doubt the romour that the great Sirius Black and the out cast Remus Lupin were now gay for each other was now floating around the school. With a silent groan he let his head fall into his hands.

Soft footsteps were desending the steps, drawing Sirius from his thoughts. "Sirius?" Remus' voice filled his ears and made him to look up. He flushed a dark red at what he saw. Remus was wearing extremely tight jeans that left no room for imagination and a very nicely kept sweater vest. His eyes were frozen on Remus' tight arse. "Sirius, are you ready to go?"

"Hmm? What?" Sirius' cheeks turned an even darker shade of red than Remus though was humanly possible.

"Were you...?"

"W-was I what?"

"Were you staring..." He broke off in a fit of laughter. "Were you staring at my arse?"

"What?" Sirius' voice jumped an octave higher than normal. "Why would you suggest such a thing? Of course I wasn't!" He turned his head away and tried to calm his thundering heart. "Let's go."

They walked in silence from the comon room for a short while until they came to their first turn. "It's perfectly fine."

"What is...?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"If you were staring at my arse." Remus said it so casually that Sirius couldn't help but choke on a breathe of air.

"You actually think-?"

"I actually do."

"I'm not like that!" Sirius howled, face flushing a light pink. "I don't like bees Remus, I like birds."

Remus shrugged. "Then why would you tell Severus that you were dating me?" He cocked his head slightly. "Why had i been the first person you thought of?"

"Because..." He scowered his mind for a coherent reason. "Because..." He stopped walking, causing Remus to collide with his back. Why exactly had he told Severus that he was dating Remus? He easily could've said anyone else, why had Remus been the first person he thought of? "Because you're my bestfriend and I could trust that you wouldn't make this situation anymore complicated than it already was?"

"Why does that sound like a question? Tell me the truth Sirius."

With yet another heavy sigh, Sirius nodded. "I'm not entirely sure."

They continued towards the courtyard in silence.

-.-

Severus scowled at Sirius as he approached. "You're late," his deep nasaly voice muttered. "As usual."

Sirius' hand found Remus' and the taller gave his hand a soft squeeze. "I came, just as you requested."

Severus examened them. "How can you prove that you aren't lying and you just hired your little friend to join in?"

"Because I'm not lying," Sirius spoke confidently.

Severus scowled. "How lng have you been together?"

"Um-"

Remus cut Sirius off. "Three weeks."

Severus raised his nose. "I don't believe you." He looked between Remus and Sirius and smirked at the black haired boy. "Prove to me."

"Prove what?" Sirius' voice took on a slight nervous shake.

"You know what."

"How?"

"You know how."

Sirius swallowed thickly. "I can't."

"Then I'll show the whole school your little picture."Severus held up a small paper no larger than a photograph. Remus looked at Sirius with a quizitive expression.

Sirius looked between Remus and Severus. He scowled deeply and returned his gaze to Remus' questioning green eyes. Taking a deep breath he leaned close to Remus' ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'll give you double the frogs for this."

He captured Remus' lips in a kiss that was only meant to last but afew seconds. Apparantly Remus had other thoughts. His arms twitched slightly before coming up and wrapping loosley around Sirius' shoulders.

Sirius felt, strangely, comfortable with kissing Remus, despite repeating to himself that he liked bees. He still did but one might say he was Remus-sexual. Severus cleared his throat. "Alright." He walked away, leaving a flustered Sirius and a grinning Remus behind.

-.-

Sirius sat curled up against Remus. "So...?" Remus hummed slightly in questioning. "You think...?"

"I think what?"

"Should we try?" His cheeks flushed a light pink. He looked up to find Remus looking down at him. "Would it work?"

"What?"

"Us? Do you think we would work?"

Remus kissed Sirius' nose with a smile. "I think we would." Sirius smiled and cuddled closer to Remus.

-.-

Severus walked up to James and Lily. "I did it, they kissed." He threw the photograph into James' lap. "Wheres my money?"

James threw a small sack of Wizard Money into Severus' waiting hands. "Thank you," Lily smiled. "I was getting sick of all the sexual tension in the room with them."

James nodded. "It's about time they fixed that."

Severus snorted softly and walked off. "Next time I won't be so generous, Potter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that was fun. My sister walked up to me when I was halfway through with writing this and asked "What are you doing? Homework?" to which I replied with "What's homework?" Let's just say I had a little too much sugar. Thanks for reading! ~Cat.<strong>_


End file.
